Saw chains for wood chainsaws include cutter links having sharp cutting elements for cutting through wood. The cutting elements may become dull from repeated use. Accordingly, the cutting elements may be periodically sharpened to extend the life of the saw chain. In some cases, the cutting element may be sharpened by bringing a sharpening stone into contact with the cutting element while the cutter link traverses a guide bar of the chainsaw.